


Mazes And Phases

by True_Hearts_Beat_Alike3



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack, Past Abuse, Starvation, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Hearts_Beat_Alike3/pseuds/True_Hearts_Beat_Alike3
Summary: Kihyun is the one of the two omegas in Monsta X, Jooheon being the other. He knows they love him yet he feels like nothing to everyone. He goes down a dark road until it hurts him too much.Can Monsta X show their love for Kihyun and help him heal before it's too late?Ranks:Shownu- Alpha.Wonho -AlphaMinhyuk- BetaKihyun-OmegaHyungwon- BetaJooheon -OmegaI.M -Beta





	1. Maybe Then I Will Sleep

_Another step. Move. Keep Rhythm. Act cool. Smile. Don't show what you feel inside. Keep_

_going._ Kihyun thought these words to himself as he practiced alone to Monsta X's new song 

 _Jealousy._ He thought these words as he went over the agonising moves. He thought these words 

to himself if he did something wrong.He would start all over again until it was perfect. Sweat 

was flooding down his back when he finally stopped ,looking at the clock on the wall to see the 

time. "2:23 AM" He sighs, knowing he has to stop for now but he'll be back at 5 o'clock again,

ready as he could be with only a few hours left. He took a long gulp from his water bottle then 

threw it in his bag,grabbing the duffle and walking out the door. He heads down the halls of the 

building as quietly as he could.His stomach rumbled but he didn't pay it any attention. He hasn't

been paying it any attention these last 7 days. He smiled to himself when he remembered how

the makeup stylist was so excited now that his cheekbones were more noticeable. She was 

very happy and very proud of his weight loss. He had lost almost 9lbs in the last week. He 

was praised by multiple people and fans on his weight loss ,saying he looked so good! or wow!

He lost weight! Those comments made him a little happy and he always tricked himself into 

it's for all the fans. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Damn. His heat was coming soon.

He could smell the sandalwood and fresh lilly smell that Jooheon said was his scent. He rushed

through the building trying to hurry home. He raced toward the elevator, sighing in relief

when he made it. He leans his head back. The emotions of his heat race through him but he 

doesn't care. He could only remember every time his heat came what his old teacher used

to say and do to him because he was an omega.He stopped himself from going too far into 

thought and when he hit the second floor ,he raced to Monsta X's forms then stopped ,not 

wanting to wake the others. He opened the door and walked in ,locking the door behind him. 

He sat down on couch, breathing in the scent of the others. The cedar and pine smell of Shownu

, the thyme and jasmine scent of Wonho ,the scent of mint and lemon from Minhyuk, the 

scent of raspberry and vanilla from Hyungwon ,the scent of honey and fresh clover from Jooheon

and the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg from I.M. It smelled like home. He breathed the scents

all in deeply ,loving how they mixed to make a beautiful mixture. His didn't belong with these

. He doesn't belong with them ,but here he was . Kihyun sighed and got up to take a shower. 

After he washed off ,he took his suppressants again but he knew they probably won't work this 

late. He dresses quietly then heads downstairs to start breakfast. _No use going to sleep since_

 _it's already 3:13 AM._ He starts to make "moo saengchae" or radish strip kimichi with bean sprout

rice just like the others want it. The smell wafts up to the other's rooms and all along the house. 

At 3:30 AM ,he tells up to them." Yah!! Get down here and eat!" The other boys wake up slowly

then head down the stairs , rubbing their eyes open. When they see the meal ,they rush to 

the table to eat. Kihyun lays the pot of kimchi on the table as well as lettuce , beef and the bean 

sprout rice. Jooheon looks at him weirdly then sniffs Kihyun. " Kihyun-hyung!You're In heat!" We

Wonho and Shownu look at Kihyun. Shownu asks first."Kihyun that true?" He sighs and nods. " Yes and 

No I don't need any help.I can manage on my own." Minhyuk smiles "You mean no fucking

until after dance practice." Kihyun reaches over and hits him upside the head."Yah!" Minhyuk

groans and rubs his head as I.M ,Hyungwon and the others laugh."It's true!" "It's not!Now hurry 

up and eat.We have to be at practice at 5.Which means we leave this dorm at 4:50. And you all

need showers." He motions at them as he says this. He sits down at his spot at the table and 

watches them amusingly try to hurry up and eat so they can get to the shower first. After 

most finish ,they race to the showers ,leaving behind I.M. and Kihyun as he picks up the 

dishes to wash."Kihyun-hyung?" "Yes Changkyun?" "Why don't you want the alphas or betas or 

hell even  Jooheon to help you?" He stares at Kihyun while Kihyun starts to wash the dishes and put 

the leftover food up." I just don't.Okay?"He sighs and looks at I.M." But don't worry about me. 

I'll be fine." I.M. nods then heads to the stairs then turns back around." Also Kihyun-hyung we 

all see you not eating.Please eat .We care about you, not about your looks." I.M. turns back and 

climbs the stairs to their rooms.Kihyun sags his shoulders.  _Fucking Great. Now they are gonna_

 _be more watchful.Way to go ,dumbass._ He finishes up the dishes and gets ready again for dance

practice. He starts to think about his past dance teacher who told him omegas were only for sex 

and labor.That's it. If Kihyun said something about that logic ,he would rape him until he learned

it. And he learned it. A little too well. He waits for the others as he goes deep into his 

thoughts. Little did he know one of the other boys was watching him.


	2. Annoying Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. May make this a 7 or 8 chapter thing. I don't know . Also they say hey to Got7!

 

    Kihyun was not surprised they made it the studio at the last minute and neither was David ,

the dance choreographer. Jooheon and Minhyuk had wanted to play the game "My Shirt!" 

And Jooheon won. He also taunted Minhyuk all the way to the 8th floor about winning. Anyway ,

David was not that mad but definitely not happy.He gave them a 10 minute lecture about

being early then started the dance practice. The hours flew by as the boys and David 

danced ;twisting ,moving to the beat. Trying not to make him any more upset by getting the 

move wrong. After the practice David left ,but not without a few complaints. Hyungwon groans

, sitting on the floor beside I.M and Minhyuk." Sometimes I hate him .Sometimes I don't."

Wonho and Shownu chuckle at this from where they sit on the bench with Jooheon. Kihyun was

spread out on the floor, his skin soaking in the coldness of the floor.  _This feels good._ He thought

as he laid there,closing his eyes.  _I'm so hot this is heaven..._ " Kihyun!" Snapping out of his heat 

induced haze, he looks around."What?!" Everyone was looking at him." Did you not hear 

Jooheon?" Hyungwon asks.Kihyun sighs and shakes his head no."I asked  'Are you okay?' It 

is the day of your heat." He looks at Jooheon. "I'm fine. Stop worrying .A few dances wont 

harm me.Neither will a little bit of exercise." Shownu says gently."Exercise? You don't need 

it .You look so pale and underfed." The others nod ,murmuring their opinions. Kihyun smiles 

slightly. "I'm good.Just your and Wonho-hyung 's smells are making me a little woozy but ..."

Jooheon finishes his sentence."Horny?" Minhyuk covers I.M.'s ears."There is a child here! " I.M.

gets annoyed and starts to have a wrestling match with Minhyuk to get him back for calling him 

a child. Hyungwon and Jooheon cheer each side on while Shownu and Wonho smile and discuss

something else. But they notice Kihyun being silent. Kihyun wonders if he could tell them all 

about his past ,why he can't get his eating disorder under control. He wonders if they hear 

about him being weak if they would kick him out.No one wants a weak thing on their side. He 

was scared.Scared because he wasn't strong enough to stop his past dance teacher.And now 

He might just have to figure out if it was all worth it.


	3. Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. I wanted to write this chapter out before I posted it this time. I just might do that from now. Also " Go Go " By BTS?! Awesome!!!!!!!!!

 

       The next two days of Kihyun's heat went like this. The team asking constantly if he was okay and him saying he was fine ,doubting his every move and sound he makes inside.Kihyun wonders what it would have been like had he not had his past dance teacher there. He wouldn't have pushed himself so much on NO.MERCY and would have just failed.

 

       He loses himself in his thoughts as he looks over at Jooheon and their producer. They were going over the sets for their upcoming concert.He was in the studio practicing his high notes with his vocal notes.

 

       He watches them as they whisper about this and that and smiles.  _This is where Jooheon belongs.He found his place but I haven't found mine._ These thoughts of doubt always managed to wiggle their way into his head ,even at the moment when he was happy.

 

        His vocal teacher snapped her fingers at him, getting his attention. She looked extremely agitated at him staring off into space again. His face flushes in embarrassment and he mutters an apology to her as he then focuses on his lesson.

 

        After the lesson ended ,he left the studio to head to the dorms.

 

        As He turned the handle on the door ,he was immediately bombarded with the sight of their kitchen and half of their living room covered in mess. Spots of rice porridge and mounds of flour everywhere.

 

       He dropped his bag with his lyric sheets in it and glanced around in shock. He opened his mouth and yelled out." WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!!!" As soon as he said this , Minhyuk and I.M. appeared from the counter ,looking as guilty as a criminal. Min had his arms and hair covered with what appeared as eggs and some kind of liquid but Kihyun couldn't be sure what liquid it was. I.M. was the complete opposite opposite , having his whole upper body and face covered in what seemed to be flour.

 

        He clenched his hands. "What the _hell_ happened in here?" He glares at them.

       

         I.M. answered for both betas. " Well we were cleaning up the kitchen then Minhyuk-hyung was hungry so I tried to make him something. Then he dropped flour on me ,laughing so we then started...a food...fight?" He fidgeted under Kihyun's gaze. " We're sorry." Min chipped in " Yeah Sorry Kihyunnie." 

 

         " _Sorry? You're sorry?!! I have to clean this up!All I wanted to do was come home and sit down after JUST doing a vocal and dance lesson for almost 9 hours!! But I can't rest! I have to clean after you two dickheads who haven't a brain to think just one to NOT touch anything?! Huh?! ...."_ The two betas looked up ,surprised. Kihyun had never gotten this angry before over cleaning. 

 

         Kihyun didn't mean to get this mad. He was only a little agitated but add in raging hormones from a heat then you got the Incredible Hulk.  

 

          He stopped his rant ,breathing heavily and sweating slightly. He didn't feel so good either since his head was pounding.He glanced at the other two ,seeing surprise mixed in with hurt and concern on their faces.

 

          "Kihyun." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and noticed Shownu closing the dorm door and walking over to him,placing a hand on his shoulder." What's wrong ?" He said ,ignoring the mess.

 

         He shrugged off Shownu's hand and stepped back."Nothing.Just this heat is bad and I'm very tired." Shownu nodded and looked at him sympathetically. "Okay Then let me take you to your bunk." 

 

         "No. I can do it myself. I'm not a feeble omega and I certainly don't need a stupid,vain ,thinks all omegas are weak- alpha to help me ,thank you very much." He then stopped himself from speaking. He just said that. To Shownu.

 

         Min's jaw dropped in surprise as did I.M. Shownu's face had a flash of hurt across it then it went blank."Fine. Go sleep.I'll go clean the mess up with those two." He nods stiffly at Min and I.M.

 

         Kihyun tightened his lips and nodded as well.He headed up the stairs to his bunk. Throwing his bag on his bed ,he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He sighs. 

 

        Getting into the tub to stretch out was hard but not too hard. He laid his head back against the tile. He didn't mean to say those nasty things but he did. He couldn't change that now.

 

        He sighed again and closed his eyes ,breathing in deeply.His head had increased in its pounding and now his back hurt as well.His stomach grumbled at him but he ignored it. As he drifted off the last thing he felt was pain and that was all he remembered.

 

       Meanwhile the others down upstairs were cleaning up. Wiping and spraying was I.M.' job ,Shownu got mopping and Min the dishes. I.M. broke the uncomfortable silence ." What's happening to Kihyun-hyung? He's never been this mad before." Min shook his head. "I don't know." Shownu stopped cleaning with his rag on the floor." I don't know .But I'm Gonna find out. Just Don't tell the others about what happened today okay?" Min nodded as did I.M.

 

      Shownu sighed. He would find out what Kihyun wasn't telling them .He would.

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suicide attempt. This is just what I would do when I have a depressing day and I'm home. I just sit in the tub. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also , I forgot to say this earlier. I post every Friday because I write the story out during the week.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!Kudos are appreciated but comments are more helpful. New chapter next week.


	4. A Little Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I will continue writing this. I've talked it out and so this is it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all who thought I wouldn't do this work anymore. Hope you like!Anyway enjoy reading!

 

    Kihyun woke up to the sounds of yelling, screeching is more like it. His tries to cover his ears then realized it's pointless. Jooheon's screeching was too loud to just go back to sleep.

   He slowly pulled his body out of the tub ,wincing at the feeling of needles in his back and legs for being cramped so long in a small containment.

  As he grabs the sink counter for support so he wouldn't fall immediately down on his knees, he takes a good look at himself. Somewhat baggy eyes. Hollowed cheeks. His hair was sticking out everywhere and his face in itself looked drawn. Kihyun sighed."Damn." Making his way quietly out of the bathroom to his bunk he noticed it was night.  _11:43 PM? For 5 hours I slept like that?_

  Sitting down on his bunk he stretches slightly. He feels something underneath him so maneuvering to the side ,he grabbed a note and a pair of clean clothes.On the note said

      _We picked the mess up Kihyun. We noticed you didn't change yet so here are some fresh clothes. We are once again sorry for the mess._

_From ,Changkyun and Minhyuk_

Kihyun smiled a tiny bit at the scratchy handwriting of Changkyun and Minhyuk. He undressed the redressed quickly in the new clothes ,grabbing the dirty ones and heading for the laundry room. 

   Going into the living room ,he hears laughter and sounds of gaming. He tries to get by sneakily so he wouldn't disturb them but then he is suddenly heavier with an added body on his."Kihyunnie!" Minhyuk yelled into his ear." You're awake! Did you get our note?" "Yes I did. And I apologize for yelling to all three of you as well." He looked pointedly at Shownu. Shownu nods. "But let go you chimpanzee! I have to go put these clothes in the wash." He tries to shake Minhyuk off when Hyungwon woke up from sleeping in Shownu's lap on the couch." Kihyun-hyung...." His bleary eyes stare at him." When's dinner?" Kihyun smiles while shaking his head. "Soon but I must go the store to get some things considering I should have done that earlier." 

   Wonho answered for him." Stressed?" "Just a little." Kihyun murmured. He shakes Minhyuk and heads to the laundry room, starts a load then runs to the door to grab his shoes." I'm gonna go now." " Let us go with! "I.M. and Jooheon yelled." No because you always want candy. So no." 

    "Hyung!" Jooheon whined." No. And that's finally. I'll be back soon." Stepping out , Kihyun closed the dorm's front door and heads to the  elevator to get to the ground floor. He waits then moves out when the elevator doors open. He swiftly makes his way through the throng of people out here at night.

   He locates a shop and heads in. Observing the shelves ,he grabs what he needs and some candy for the maknaes.

   He heads to the register and pays with his cash. Grabbing his bags, he heads outside. The moon shines brightly through the area as he walks,admiring the moon in its beauty.  _Wish I had my camera._

He also wished that he would be that bright ,to not be brought down by self-hatred and lack of self-confidence. Those and the dark thoughts he has usually during his heats.

   A strong scent came into the air.  _Alphas._ " Oh shit." He says and starts to walk full speed. Anyone can tell when an omega is in its last days of heat. Most say that's when the scent becomes very desirable. And an alone omega walking through without a mated bond or a scent of his group? Well you're just saying come and get me.

   It becomes even stronger until Kihyun stops. A hand snaked through his arms. There he finds himself surrounded by alphas. Bad smelling ones. One that reeks of cigars steps forward to him. " Well little omega what are you doing so late at night smelling like heat?" " None of your damn business is what." Kihyun snaps at him which sends the other alphas laughing a little. " Boys we have feisty one here don't we?" The leader chuckles then without warning, slaps Kihyun hard across the face." I don't tolerate disobedience." He growls slightly.

   "Thank God I'm not yours, right?" Kihyun vehemently spit out. The two alphas holding his arms roughly tugged him as the leader turned and starts walking." You will be. Anyways if your not mine then where's your alphas? Mm? They leave you for being pathetic?" Kihyun's eyes stings a little but he won't let himself cry in front of these brutes.

    " My alphas care for me. They wouldn't leave me." Kihyun says to him.  _Would they?_ A small voice whispers to him.

    " Then where are they?" " Home." " Funny. There is where we are going with you." Kihyun grits his teeth and starts struggling between the two holding him. One leans down and whispers. "Stop omega. Before you get punished." Kihyun stops reluctantly , not wanting to know what punishment was to them. "Good omega." The one says like it's a pet name.

    Kihyun was kinda scared but mostly pissed off. Those two emotions didn't work well for Kihyun.

    The small voice whispered harsh things to him. His alphas would leave him. They have no use for a weak obeying omega. That would only cause trouble in the group. Hell even Jooheon could land a punch or two on an alpha even though he's an omega.

   Too caught up in his thoughts ,he didn't realize the release of his arms and the sudden drop the the sidewalk. Hitting the back of his head, he sees stars as sounds of fighting ensure. A few punches and kicks and then Kihyun hears nothing.

  " Hyungs! Here! Call 119! He hit his head.....blood....faint......concussion."Kihyun could only make out a few words. Who was this person?

   " Hang on hyung." Yugyeom. Got7. Now he remembers. He tries to move his head but is stopped." No hyung you must stay still." " Yugyeom...." " I know. Hurry JB-hyung!"

   The beta cradles the small omega in his arms, trying not to disturb his head. Kihyun's eyesight goes dark. Peace at last he thought.

   Meanwhile ,Yugyeom watches worryingly at the sight of Kihyun's blood on the pavement. Oh gosh. He looked down at the omega. "Hang on hyung. Hang on." He whispers

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments appreciated. I'm getting back on track and posting every Friday if I can. I know nothing about fatal injuries as well but I will try for next chapter


	5. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun tells all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks. I made y'all wait for this chapter for two weeks. I am so sorry.So so sorry.
> 
> I will be doing two more chapters or should I add an epilogue? Let me know.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! Here is the next chapter

 

 _Shit. What the hell happened?_ Kihyun thinks as he opens his bleary eyes to a blinding white light.  _Damn can they turn that light off?_ He squints his eyes as he tries to adjust them. Then the omega started to notice his surroundings.  _Where am I? What happened to me?_ The room was plain white with no colors popping out. He sniffed the air. Sterile.  _Hospital because I sure am not home. Why am I here?_

The omega also noticed something else.  _My heat. It's over. Thank God. But wait... I had two days left...._ His head was pounding and getting worse when he started to think deeply on the subject.

Deciding to sit up, he knew it was a mistake when his head screamed bloody murder when he tried to lift it. He moaned. _Bad decision._ Laying his head back down, his eyes strayed over to where two figures were now approaching. One, the tallest, said something to him but he couldn't catch  the words. The other figure ran out of the room.

The tallest figure kept trying to say something but Kihyun was paying attention. Apparently his body thought this was a good time to shut down and sleep for a while more. His eyes started to slowly close as the figure continued talking. And as he finally shut his his eyes ,he couldn't help but think that the figure looked familiar.

The other figure came racing in with a doctor, a beta. The beta checked Kihyun's vitals, EEG and his IV. He sighed in relief. "He will be alright. His EEG waves aren't mixing anymore. His waves are now completely Delta waves. Which is a good thing for him." The two people nodded." But his body temp is going up steadily for some reason. Was he on his heat when you brought him in?"

"Yes." the tallest's dark voice rumbled." Last two days." The doctor nodded in thought." His body may have stopped releasing heat pheromones and hormones to not attract any alphas if he was scared or like you said , attacked. Now that his body senses no danger it is sending out that scent again. He will have two more heat days."

" Thank you Dr.Chelsou-ssi." The beta bowed a little then exited the room, leaving the two men there to look at the limp body  on the bed. They both sat in the chairs on either said of the bed.

"Shownu... you can't blame just yourself for this. All of the pack is responsible." The one on the right side of the bed said to him." Maybe but I should have noticed. I mean... earlier when Yugyeom and them were here , they overheard as the paramedics unloaded him that he had severe malnutrition and dehydration plus his head injury. I should have noticed it. I am the pack alpha. The leader. I protect my own and in Kihyun's case, I didn't. I wasn't there for him when Kihyun needed me to be, Wonho-hyung. I should have been there for me, instead of being hurt for what he said."

Wonho looked at Shownu in sympathy. Whenever one of their pack went through something, Shownu was there for them. Helping them out, supporting them. When one didn't tell Shownu about their problems, he took it as a problem in his leadership. He would take it as bad leadership. And he would blame himself more than he needed.

"We all should have been there ,Shownu. But you know how stubborn and strong-willed Kihyun is. He would have fought and said that he could do anything an alpha could. You know this." Shownu sighed." I know. But I can't help thinking about how different things could have gone. He could have been at home ,safe or he could have been......" He trails off. 

Wonho traps the meaning of his semi-complete sentence." Don't you think like that. Don't. That won't help Kihyun in any way at all. All we can do is be here for him and let him know he is loved by us. Okay?" The leader nodded to the older alpha." Okay."

" You need sleep. Try to get some. I will stay up to keep an eye on him." Wonho said. Shownu nodded his thanks and closed in his eyes. In a matter of a few minutes, he fell asleep.

 

         The next day, Wonho woke Shownu up early." Wake up. The others will be here soon to check on Kihyun." Shownu nodded slightly and rubbed at his bleary, sleep-filled eyes. Standing up, he stretched to relieve his cramped muscles then looked at Kihyun." Any progress?" Wonho smiled a little." He woke up last night while you slept. Luckily he stayed up a little longer. I gave him some water and we chatted a little before he drifted back off to sleep." 

"That's good. But why didn't you wake me up then?" " Because he wanted you to sleep. He said you worry too much and get little sleep now days." Shownu sighed." Yes but-"He was cut off by loud screeching in the hallway. Wonho and Shownu both immediately said " Minhyuk." Shownu walked to the door to let the others know they were in the room. Jooheon saw him signaling and he grabbed Minhyuk's hand, dragging him behind him. Hyungwon and I.M. walked but rapidly, concern sketched on all their faces.

"How is he, hyung?" Jooheon quickly asked as he walked into the room and over to the bed. The other members followed. The omega was smelling not of his usual honey and clover scent but of the sour stench of panic, fear and worry.

Being the only two omegas in the group, Kihyun and Jooheon grew close. They understood each other. Their nesting in their heat. When Jooheon is sad and needs a cuddle. When Kihyun is mad and someone needs to calm him down. They were opposites yet they worked together.

Wonho answered for him." A little better. He started to wake up but only for a few minutes then headed back to sleep." Jooheon nods at this, stroking Kihyun's hair back and sitting on the side of the bed. Hyungwon and I.M. both sat in the chair Shownu left and Minhyuk in the other.

" What happened?" Hyungwon asks quietly. Shownu looked at the young beta and his red eyes from crying. Hyungwon would always be a worried person and a caring pack mate.

" Yugyeom didn't know all of it but what they saw was some alphas ganged up and one hit Kihyun, hard. JB and Jackson and him surprised the alphas. Who started swinging. It led to a huge fight but they got the upper hand and won. Then they found Kihyun, blood leaking from the back of his head. JB called 119 and here we are." He finished grimly.

Hyungwon nodded silently, wanting to watch and wait for Kihyun to wake up than talk as did the others.

They waited one hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

At a little after three hours of waiting, Jooheon saw Kihyun's eyelids flutter then open." Kihyun-hyung!"He said loudly. Kihyun winced as his headache slightly hurt more with Jooheon's yelling." Sorry hyung." said Jooheon.

Shownu then walked out of the room to get the doctor. When he alerted the doctor of Kihyun's awakening, he called for two nurses and headed towards Kihyun's room. Shownu followed them and watched from the door way as they checked up on Kihyun,asking him multiple questions .

When Kihyun winced for the 100th time, that was when the beta and the two nurses stopped questioning. The two nurses left to get Kihyun some morphine. The doctor stepped back from Kihyun and said to Shownu." He will be fine. But I would like to do an MRI, in case there is any other damage done to his head. And we will put in a line to give him the nutrients he lacks at the moment." He exited the room to get the appropriate lines for Kihyun.

Shownu looked at Kihyun as he slowly sat up with the help of I.M. And Hyungwon. Then he smelled something sweet. Jooheon. He was releasing his usual smell to calm Kihyun. And it worked. 

Kihyun was starting to panic a little after the doctor and nurses left the room. But his panic vanished when he inhaled some of Jooheon's pheromones. He breathed them in deeply then said with a raspy voice ." What... happened?" I.M. knew he needed water so he went to get some for Kihyun." Don't worry." Minhyuk said softly to Kihyun after I.M. came back with the water. He helped Kihyun sip a little at a time." It will be alright. Do not worry over what has happened." Wonho continued for Minhyuk.

Kihyun nodded slowly then noticed Hyungwon's eyes."I am sorry Hyungwon. I made you cry when you have nothing to cry over."

Hyungwon looked at him confused as did the others." What do you mean Kihyun...?"

Kihyun sighed a little then answered." I must tell you the story before I can give you the answer." He started." Back when I was 19 years old , a few years before No.Mercy, I took lessons. My dancing was awful back then. My parents found an alpha teacher who would train me to dance. He was a professional , and his lessons cost a lot of money. So when I started going to dance, he was nice. Kind. Friendly. I had not presented at the time so I didn't think anything about it. Then it hit me. The slick running down my legs, my brain with thoughts of fucking ever alpha I could find running through it. A beta friend of mine took me home but before we left the room, he gave me an unknown look. Like I was prey." 

Shuddering ,he stopped talking then continued on." The next few weeks after that were okay. He didn't pay any attention to me and I didn't ask him about the look. Then my heat hit again. He took me... to his office, locked the door and...." He tightened his grip on his sheets." Raped me. All while saying disgusting things about how unworthy omegas are of alphas and all that. After that heat ended, it didn't matter. When I was the last one to go home after practice, he would yell nasty things , saying he was superior and I should obey him or else he would do more than just rape me."

Silence filled the room along with anger felt through the pack bond. A lot of anger.

Kihyun continued again." When I was 21, I saw the No.Mercy audition and tried out. When I made it, I immediately packed my things and left. I didn't see him after I left. And I never want to. Omegas are not worthless. I fought with you two alphas or any alphas really because I wanted to prove Omegas are strong just like you. And smart just like betas. But then every time my heat hit me, I was reminded of him , and I didn't want anyone near me. I wouldn't eat much before or after my heat because I was scared and thought I was alone."

Shownu shook his head." No Kihyun you are not alone. You will always have us. Anything thaat bastard said is not true. Your right. Omegas aren't worthless. You proved that. But even though you are mad at him, don't blame other good alphas for his actions. You know me and Wonho would never do that to you."

Kihyun nodded and looked around the room. All except him had tears in his eyes." I know. But I can't erase my past."

The others looked on at him in sadness and pity in silence. How would they be able to fix Kihyun's thoughts now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! Also medical situation in chapter. Do not take it seriously. I know almost nothing about major media situations. Please do not take what I wrote seriously. Some I did research for. Some I did not research.
> 
> And Korean honorific. I am doing the best I can to make sure I do not get it wrong. But if I do, tell me! That would be extremely helpful!
> 
> This is the longest chapter I have ever done. Yay me!


	6. Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Plus a concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! New chapter and I'm not late updating! Alright here it is.
> 
> Also epilogue soon. Or maybe I should write it today?

 

The two weeks were busy to say the least. The other members had to leave the hospital to prepare for the upcoming concert they were doing. They held it off for a while for Kihyun's health but now it's full on busy.

Kihyun was also released from the hospital in those two weeks. The MRI he took showed there was no permanent brain damage in cerebral part of his brain which was where the doctors were concerned about. His cerebellum was alright and was his brain stem. He spent the night there just to be safe in the doctor's viewpoint.

His heat ended as well which was a relief to everyone. His heat could have seriously affected his recovery if thrown off course. Kihyun actually thought those were the worst days of all. As soon as he got home, boom. Hormones and pheromones mixed and dang was those strong. He had felt a strong sense of something unknown to him. A strong attraction to the alphas as he walked into the apartment. Jooheon was actually the first to notice and kept him away from Shownu and Wonho, knowing it was his choice to decide what was best to handle his heat at the moment. Sometimes omegas get sick in their heats and Kihyun did. Nursed by the maknaes and Minhyuk, he was finally better after three days instead of two days of heat. Thank God.

When his heat ended, he was also very clingy to the members when ever they left to do something. Not much but more than he normally would have been. Jooheon explained it as an omega need to be around people. That night, the others pushed together their mattresses and grabbed multiple blankets and pillows and piled onto the fluffy fortress. Kihyun was in the middle, being smothered by Jooheon and Hyungwon. The two cuddles people. But Minhyuk was a koala. When morning came, he clung to Kihyun's like a  kangaroo to its mother. Once or twice, he had Shownu take Minhyuk off of him just so he could get up.

His relationship with the members changed as well,slowly but surely. As Kihyun started going to a therapist to work through his past, he was working also though the blame and guilt and defensiveness he felt. He was improving. He started spending more time with the group. He started doing more things with them. He even told them about his eating disorder. Of course, they got a little upset at him because of it but he told them he would eat more.

The members also saw the improvement well. When Kihyun headed off for bed, they would stay up and talk about their time with him. About what they could do differently to help him, to make it easier on him.

The management also helped as well. Lifting a little weight off Kihyun's shoulders. They didn't make it practice more than he should. The manager always checked on him when he was tired as did the dance choreographer. They were all trying to make sure that they showed they cared for him.

".....Kihyun. Kihyun." Someone shook him awake. He opened his eyes to see Shownu looking at him." It's almost time. The make-up noona has finished." Kihyun looked in the mirror. She always did a great job on make-up. " You ready?" He nodded at Shownu."Alright then let's go." The two headed out to where the others were ,by the stage steps. A microphone was shoved into heads as well as an earpiece. He put the earpiece in.

"Alright ready?" Shownu asked the others. They all nodded." Lets go." They walked on stage and the crowd went wild for the next 4 hours as they sang their songs, played a couple games, and talked with the crowd. By the ending time, they were exhausted.

Stumbling off stage, they gave their earpieces and microphones to the staff and walked to their dressing room. When they walked into the room, some flowers and a card was waiting for them. Shownu walked over to them and opened the card, reading aloud.

         _Considering everything you have been through, the CEO of Starrship Company has played for a trip to Hawaii, USA for Monsta X for two weeks off to go to relax and enjoy peace and quiet. You have been through a lot recently. Enjoy this time off._

Everyone in the room was quiet. This wasn't a prank right? Two weeks off? They asked the manager and he said it was true.The day after tomorrow they head to Hawaii. The roars of happiness filling the room could have been quieter but they didn't care . Two weeks off?!

Kihyun sat down and smiles, watching the others celebrate. Shownu comes to sit beside him. He grabs Kihyun's hand and intertwined their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. He also whispered to Kihyun " Ready to have fun and relax?" Kihyun nodded." Yeah hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated. Also I'm sorry this so short .
> 
> Until next chapter!


	7. Hawaii Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. And a sweet ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my ass up to write this final piece!! Yea!! I'm sorry it good so long to finish but here it is!
> 
> Sorry for making it super short.

 

You thought Usain Bolt was fast or a jet? Then you never saw Monsta X rushing before. After they celebrated for a few minutes they headed out of that building. They hauled ass. Considered they had about two days until they left, they needed to. Going to the company car, they squeezed into the car and it drove off their dorm.

Meanwhile in the back of the car, they were all planning for the trip. Kihyun and Shownu discussing important things like what to pack, money exchange and where they would stay,etc. The others were talking about what to do but it wasn't really discussing. It was more like arguing. I.M. And Hyungwon wanted to go scuba diving while Minhyuck wanted to go try surfing . Jooheon wanted to take a tour of the beautiful state but Wonho wanted to just go see it they made ramen Hawaiian style there. Voices rose the lowered then rose again . When they got to the dorm building, the driver signed in relief after they got out of the car.

They cramped into the elevator. When it reached their floor they took off until they reached their dorm and walked in. Everybody split then all called after Kihyun to ask  what to wear. He went from room to room ,folding clothes into suitcases to screeching that Jooheon couldn't bring his video games to Hawaii.

When everyone was settled ,they all say down and watched movies in the living room.  Wonho and Hyungwon squished into a chair together while Minhyuck played Grand Theft Auto V with Shownu. Kihyun roped in I.M.And Jooheon into making jjajangmyeon with rice and radish kimchi. They complained while making it but stopped after they tasted the jjajangmyeon.

Everybody came and sat down at the table where the food was. They dug in. Wonho slurped up the noodles then gave a thumbs up to Kihyun. Kihyun replied back. "It's good? It's because I made it." Minhyuck groaned at this. " Not now. I can't listen to I'm the God of cooking right now. Shownu-,hyung make him be quiet." Shownu shook his head. "No because I want to eat again and not be poisoned." Hyungwon huffed. "It was only one time!" Everyone laughed at him as they finished their dinner.

       . .................................

Two days passed very quickly in the Monsta X house. When the day came where they had to leave, everyone was blocking their eardrums from Kihyun. " Jooheon I said no video games! Minhyuck-hyung find your damn passport and let's go! " After 30, minutes of Kihyun yelling, they piled into one car while another held their luggage. They were finally going on a vacation. Finally. Kihyun sighed as he watched Minhyuck and Hyungwon right over what to do when they got to Hawaii again .

When they arrived at the airport, they were immediately surrounded by screaming fans and flashing cameras. They wore their masks, and hats and sunglasses like they were told so that their face was covered. They saved as they passed by to the line. Dropping their luggage where it needed to go,  they boarded the plane. Wonho,Hyungwon,Jooheon and  Kihyun fell asleep immediately after everyone buckled up and the plane took off. THe others watched movies,ate lunch and relaxed the whole 9 hours it would take to arrive there.

The ones sleeping were  woken up by the ones passing by. It was time to get off the plane. They got off and heard to grab their luggage and looked around the beautiful airport.Amazing.  They grabbed their luggage and headed to the car waiting for them to bring them to their hotel.

When they got there the olders ran off to rooms as the youngers. They fought over rooms for about 15-30 minutes until it was settled.

Kihyun layer his bad down on the bed and walked outside into the terrace and looked at the sunset. Shownu came up behind him and hugged him. "Beautiful huh?" " Yeah. " Kihyun replied ., " It is. " 

They both stood there watching the sunset. Kihyun thanked God he had this wonderful group of people that he loved and cared for as they do for him. " Thank you. " Kihyun whispers to the sky. "It was mazes and I went through so many phases that I finally figured out the truth. I am loved." Suddenly, a loud shout was heard. They both looked down at the terrace as Wonho and I.M. looked at the broken pieces of a vase which belonged to the hotel. Shownu immediately put his fingers in his ears as Kihyun started to yell at the two below. Tonight is gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos are appreciated. Also check out my new work. I will try to be updating that daily if I can.
> 
> Also , I know it came out in 2016 but EXO "Lotto"??!!!! I'm addicted!!


End file.
